A Normal Day 1/?
by Sarge
Summary: Max gets sent on a run, that ends badly, very badly.
1. A Normal Day 1/?

TITLE: A NORMAL DAY

AUTHOR: SARGE

E-MAIL: [SARGE2525@HOTMAIL.COM][1]

SUMMARY: MAX GETS HIT BY A CAR AT WORK. WHAT WILL ZACH AND LOGAN DO WITH HER IN A COMA?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DARK ANGEL. JAMES CAMRON, CHARLES EGLEE AND FOX DO OWN DARK ANGEL. I CLAIM NO OWNERSHIP.

AUTHORS NOTE: THIS WAS WRITTEN BEFORE BLAH BLAH WOLF WOLF SO PLEASE JUST GO ABOUT AS IF THE WONDERFUL EP NEVER HAPPENED. SORRY.

Max arrived at the Jam Pony office thinking about her latest run-in with Lydecker and his former employees. It wasn't like they had almost caught her or anything; it was much more likely that she had almost caught them. She had been bait in a trap, but unfortunately the trap hadn't worked. Zach had been less than thrilled about the way things had gone down. To Max's surprise, he had decided to stick around for a while afterwards to take care of a few problems that they were having.

"Max, so nice of you to show up for work today," Normal told her as she walked past the counter. "Can you believe that once upon a time people used to get fired for not showing up on time?" 

"I'm only five minutes late," Max told him. "Besides, you can't fire me. You need me too much. Herbal and I are the only people you have who will do fifth district runs since last month."

"I can't help it that gang activity in the Fifth got Heather shot," Normal told her. "Personally, I think you and Herbal are crazy for still running it. It's an all-out gang war down there. Not a day goes by now when people don't die." 

"I don't suppose then that it ever occurred to you to stop trying to send us into that war zone, did it?" Max asked. 

"If we don't deliver packages," Normal said dryly, "what would I need you people for?"

"Ah, profit margins," Max shook her head. "Now do you have a run for me, or do I just get to stand around and be lectured?"

"Run this to Cedar and 5th," Normal told her as he handed her a small package. "Pip pip." 

"Right," Max said as she jumped on her bike. "I think I know what I'm doing, Normal."

"Everyone will be taking their lunch here today," Normal called after her. "We have an employee meeting. If you want to remain an employee, I suggest showing up and pretending you're interested."

Max biked out of the office and was already hitting fairly good speed by the time she reached the end of the driveway. Everything would have been fine if hadn't been for Sketchy coming at her head-on. Max tried to spin her bike to avoid him. This maneuver resulted in first hitting an oncoming car and then getting up close and personal with the pavement. The blur of asphalt was the last thing she remembered before the blackness swallowed her. 

  
  


**************************************************************************************

  
  


"That car must have hit her pretty hard," Logan said as he looked down at Max. "She shouldn't be like this."

"At least I was keeping an eye on her today," Zach said. "You're right though. This shouldn't have happened if just a car hit her. It's not normal. We heal faster than this."

"Why was she even at work? She was in a major fight yesterday. She should have at least been resting or something." 

"We're soldiers. We stay moving," Zach snapped. "And we're going to have major problems if she stays like this much longer. Lydecker is already looking for her. What do you think he's going to do once he finds her, especially if he finds her like this?" 

"He won't find her here. He has no reason to even look here," Logan reminded him patiently. 'I guess all we can do is wait for her to wake up." 

"Are we sure this is even because she hit the car?" a third voice piped up suddenly. This one was female. "I mean, what about her pills? Could she have run out?" 

"No. She had a full bottle this morning," Zach said. "I saw her; she took two. That isn't the reason that she's like this."

"I don't understand why you think Max shouldn't be like this after being hit by a car," the woman objected. "She shouldn't even be here on the couch. She should be in the hospital where doctors can figure out what is wrong with her. Max wouldn't like this." 

"If Max goes to the hospital I assure you she wouldn't like that either," Zach snarled. "Why are you even here anyway?" 

"I'm her roommate; otherwise known as Kendra, her friend. Logan thought that I would want to watch out for Max. We like Max. We're the one's that should be asking who the hell are you? The guy driving the car?" 

"Trust me, I'm important to Max," he answered. "She knows me. Ask Logan. Max wouldn't be happy if I just up and left."

"I would be," Logan muttered as he wheeled over to the sink. "Maybe she needs a new washcloth."

"Neither of you has any clue what you're doing, do you?" Zach asked. "This was a mistake. I should have just gotten her the hell out of Seattle. That way she'd be out of danger." 

"The hell you'll just take her out of Seattle," Logan snapped. "That would get her killed."

"I meant when she wakes up," Zach told him. "Besides, maybe when she wakes up she'll have some common sense in her head again." 

"Maybe when she wakes up she'll remember that not everything can be controlled by one person, and tell you where to get off, control freak," Kendra replied. "Leave Max alone. I don't know who you are to her, but she doesn't leave unless she wants to."

"You're going to get her killed," Zach told them. "Someday she'll see it. I only hope it won't be too late."

"Is that the line you use before you leave her?" Logan asked. "Bling is on his way with a med kit. He'll know if she's in a coma or not."

"Don't you think it's about time you got her to a real doctor?" Kendra interrupted. "She doesn't need a PT with a med kit; she needs a hospital." 

"We can't take her to one," Zach told Kendra. "Now get over it. If you're going to yell a lot, get lost. She's not waking up and that's upsetting enough. I'm not giving her back to Lydecker. She's not like Brin."

"Gene convention Lydecker? She hooked up with him?" Kendra asked in surprise. "I can't believe it. She thought he was slime."

"He is slime." Logan told her. "And Max did not 'hook up' with him, but he is after her. He wants to know what happened to the kid. To a whole bunch of kids. He thinks she's involved."

"She's not, is she?" Kendra asked. "Oh, why can't Max stay out of trouble?"

"It's not her nature," Zach said. "Bling should be here by now." 

As Zach said this the door opened and Bling walked in carrying a medical bag. He didn't look happy when he saw Max lying on the couch and the frown on Logan's face. He looked even less happy when he saw Zach. 

"So are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to work in the dark because it's too dangerous for me to know the truth?" Bling asked Logan. 

"She was hit by a car going about 35 miles per hour," Kendra answered before either Logan or Zach could get defensive. "That was hours ago and she still hasn't woken up." 

"Why isn't she at a hospital?" Bling asked. Then he paused as if remembering who he was talking about. "Never mind. I do have to question the judgement of having HIM here though."

"She's mine to take care of," Zach told Bling. "If she had listened to me this wouldn't have happened to her."

"You'll have to excuse him. I think that's the guilt complex talking," Logan told Bling. "Just tell us what's wrong with her." 

"What? Being hit by the car wasn't enough for you?" Bling asked him. "She may have a concussion."

"That should have healed by now," Zach muttered. "We should have had Lydecker make a list of everything that was wrong with us. That way we'd be better informed. Being surprised by Brin's condition was bad enough."

"Chill, hot shot," Bling ordered as he took her pulse. "It's just that she's in a deep sleep. She's healing. I don't know what Lydecker did to you hyped-up army brats, but it sure puts modern medicine to shame."

"That's just it. I got hit by a car a few weeks ago. Did you see this happening to me? No. Something else has to be wrong," Zach told Bling. "She should have woken up by now."

"He said chill," Kendra said as she knelt by Max. "Max hasn't slept in weeks. It could be that catching up with her too."

"We aren't supposed to sleep," Zach snarled. "We're designed not to sleep."

"You know, I have no idea what you've been going on about, but I'm starting to think that you're a crazy person," Kendra told Zach. "Max is 19 years old and I assure you that all 19-year-olds sleep. What's the deal with you people? And what's with you and the military?"

"Max and Zach are special," Logan explained. "Like that boy at the conference. They have talents. I believe Max tried to explain it to you and Cindy once, but you laughed at her." As he spoke he was receiving a glare from Zach that made him very glad that Lydecker hadn't put laser beams in their eyes. 

"That's why she needs the pills, isn't it?" Kendra asked. "She said it was medical condition. Why would they make them dependent on pills?" 

"They didn't. It was a mistake. One that they would love to change if they could get their hands on us," Zach told her. "They know Max is here in Seattle. It's not safe for her anymore." 

Logan knew that Zach was upset with him. He also knew that if it weren't for Zach's desire to stay in Max's good graces, the boy would be plotting Kendra's death already. Logan was certain that Zach would do anything to keep himself and the others safe, and he was already pissed at Max for not listening to his reasoning. Logan personally thought that Zach's logic only made sense if you were Zach. Max seemed to think that it made slightly more sense than that, but for some reason she didn't want to leave. Oh well. Logan wasn't broken up about Max not leaving. He liked having Max here with him, and not with Zach. 

"I think she'll wake up soon," Bling announced. "Don't everybody jump on her at once though. She may be a little confused. It looks like she knocked her head pretty good."

************************************************************************************** 

Max fought her way out of the blackness that she was in. She didn't understand why it was so dark. The last thing she remembered was something about her bicycle. Her bicycle and a car. Not a good combination, she thought. 

"Max? Max can you hear me?" a male voice asked as she opened her eyes. 

"Yeah," Max said. She blinked at the sudden light shining in her eyes. She looked up at the man who had been talking to her and then around the rest of the room. Two other guys and a girl were sitting nearby.

"How do you feel?" one of them asked as he reached for her wrist and began to take her pulse. 

"I'm fine," Max said, pulling her wrist away from him. "Sorry to bother you people."

"You had us worried," the girl said. Max looked back at her defensively while rubbing her head.

"Why? Were you the one driving the car that hit me?" Max asked her. Though even as she said it the girl became more familiar and she doubted it. The others were still a mystery. 

"Don't be silly," the girl told her. "I don't even have a car and I certainly would never have hit you."

"Okay, so if you weren't the one driving the car, and I didn't like hit you when I fell, then what concern is it of yours? Who the hell are all you people?" 

  
  


* * * 

End Part One 

   [1]: mailto:SARGE2525@HOTMAIL.COM



	2. A Normal Day 2/?

_TITLE: A NORMAL DAY_

_AUTHOR: SARGE_

_E-MAIL: [SARGE2525@HOTMAIL.COM][1]_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DARK ANGEL. JAMES CAMERON, FOX AND OTHER PEOPLE DO. _

_AUTHORS NOTE: I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HEAD TRAUMA IN REAL LIFE. EXCUSE UNEXPLAINABLE OR IRRATIONAL COMMENTS._

_"Very funny, Max," Logan told her as she sat up. "If I didn't know you better I'd almost be worried about that comment." _

_"Well, at least you're not total strangers," Max said. "But honestly, who the heck are you people? Because I'm drawing a big and total blank" _

_"Shit," Bling said, which seemed to sum it all up very nicely. _

_"This can't be happening," Zach told them. "Not to Max."_

_ "Think of it as a blessing," Logan suggested. "Maybe when she gets her memory back Manticore won't be a part of it." _

_"What's Manticore?" Max asked as she stood and stretched. "I have a memory. You and this Manticore are just not registering on it."_

_ "I told you we should have taken her to a doctor," Kendra snarled at Zach. "Now my roommate doesn't even remember that she's my roommate."_

_ "That's just silly, Kendra," Max told her. "Of course I would remember my roommate. Why wouldn't I? What time is it? Normal is going to kill me if I'm late for work again." _

_"Wait just a minute here," Zach said as he pointed at Kendra. "You remember her?" _

_"Yeah, and I don't remember you. So I don't care how cute you are, back off or I'll make you," Max told him. "Come on, Kendra, I want to get out of here." _

_"How do you know you can fight?" Logan asked her. "If you know that then I could be wrong in the theory I'm developing." _

_"Listen, Mr. Whatever-your-name-is, I don't care about your theory. All I know is that he doesn't look that strong. I have a fair chance of beating him if he starts something. Just like Kendra would."_

_ "Kendra wouldn't stand a chance," Zach told her. "You would. You're different." _

_"Please tell me we've never dated," Max told him._

_ Logan had a hard time not laughing at the thought. When her memory had been complete, Max had clearly called the other Manticore children her family. Zach looked a little upset by the comment though. Being told by a girl who didn't remember ever meeting you before that you didn't appear to be dating material must do that to some people. _

_"You're not dating him," Logan told her. "Trust me. You never have." _

_Zach gave Logan an evil glare. If he had known this was going to happen he wouldn't have brought Max here. He knew all about memory loss due to head injuries. Usually it came back, but before Max's did he could have gotten her out of Seattle and at least tried to make her see reason. Now he didn't have a chance because Logan and Kendra would be watching her like a hawk. _

_"Thank goodness. Hate to break it to you, pal, but people are rarely as special as they think they are. I doubt that you're an exception," Max told Zach. "If you guys really are my friends, I think I must have pretty bad judgement. Look, right now I need to get back to work." _

_"With what?" Zach asked as she started to leave. "We need to know how to get your memory back, Max. Trust me. You won't last very long without it."_

_ "What? I have a homicidal boyfriend after me? I'm wanted in three states for murder? What?" Max asked sarcastically. "I'll take my chances." _

_"Your bike was destroyed in the accident," Logan told her. "Do you have another one that you can use?"_

_ "Sorry, Daddy Warbucks, but I'm not made of money," Max answered. "Normal has a couple extras. I'll make do with one of those till my next paycheck." _

_"Your could just use your motorcycle," Kendra told her. "At least until you get a new bike."_

_ "A motorcycle? Somehow I don't see me having one of those," Max told her. "Let's go before I take a swing at Zach here for being a pest."_

_ "Try it, Max," Zach dared her as he stepped forward. 'Maybe it'll give you a memory flashback." _

_Bling stepped between Zach and Max before either of them could do anything. He looked less than pleased with both of them. His warning vibe washed over Max and she stepped back. Didn't seem like a good idea to upset her doctor._

_ "Memories do not come back because you push," Bling told them. "She needs to go back to her normal schedule. The everyday routine might refresh her memory. That means going back to Jam Pony - if she promises to be careful - and working for Logan on occasion." _

_"She can't stay in Seattle if she has no idea what's going on," Zach protested. "Lydecker is out there, and he knows what she looks like. If she's out on the street for very long, just walking around without her normal level of caution then she's dog meat." _

_"I am not dog meat," Max informed him sharply. "I resent the reference. If normal means working for Logan and Jam Pony then normal it is. If I could handle it before then I can handle it now." _

_Zach turned to Logan with an expression of disbelief on his face. "We need to talk." _

_"Max needs to go home," Bling told them. "Talk to her tomorrow. Kendra, maybe give her an ice pack. Make sure she drinks lots of water. If she passes out again, call me."_

_ "I'm fine," Max told Bling. "I guess I'll be back tomorrow so I can find out what's going on in my crazy life. It'll have to be after work though. Normal will go nuts if I miss it."_

_ The three men watched as Kendra and Max walked out the door. Max still moved with the same catlike grace. Most of her attitude seemed intact too. If it weren't for the fact that she didn't seem to recognize them, they would have believed that she was fine. They all knew on some level, however, that Zach was at least partly justified in his concern. Without her memory Max would be in trouble._

_ "You said you had a theory," Bling commented once Max and Kendra were gone. "What is it?" _

_"What doesn't Max remember?" Logan asked rhetorically. "Us. You, me, Zach..." _

_"Don't forget her motorcycle," Zach commented. "Though how she could forget the love of her life is beyond me."_

_ "She can't be that attached to a machine," Bling told Zach. _

_"You'd be surprised."_

_ "She seems to have forgotten about Manticore, too," Logan said, trying to get them back on track. "I think that's what she blocked out."_

_ "That doesn't explain you or her motorcycle," Zach reminded him. "New theory time." _

_"No, the theory still works," Logan explained. "Max met me because she broke into my house. She only stuck around because I told her I'd help her find out more about Manticore. No memory of Manticore equals no need for Research Guy. She generally only uses her motorcycle when she needs to make fast getaways, usually from places she's broken into while trying to dig up dirt on Manticore. The rest of the time she just uses it to get away from the memories. If she doesn't need to escape the memories now, she doesn't need the motorcycle. It all makes sense. She has blocked out everything that sets her apart and makes her special. She only remembers all the 'normal' things in her life. That's why she remembers Kendra and Normal and work."_

_ "I wonder why she doesn't remember me as Sam then," Zach mused. "I worked with her for about a day, as a non-Manticore thing. "_

_ "Maybe you just didn't make much of an impression that day," Logan said. He grinned when Zach gave him an annoyed frown. _

_"So time will get her memory back?" Zach asked as he turned to Bling. "That's not good enough. She doesn't have time. Lydecker is still looking for her."_

_ "Lydecker won't come to Seattle yet," Logan predicted. "He probably figures that you're still too on-guard to venture out like this."_

_ "Don't be stupid," Zach snapped. "Max is going to draw attention to herself very easily. Tell me, what do you think Kendra is going to do when Max breaks something? You do realize that she doesn't even know how strong she is right now?" _

_"Maybe someone should watch her," Logan commented. "Not you though, Zach. She's made it very clear that she doesn't like you much."_

_ "Well that's too bad. I'm the only one who's going to recognize any of Lydecker's operatives and be able to get Max away from them," Zach reminded. "Then I'm going to take her and walk. You're just going to have to deal with it."_

_ 'What right do you have to pull Max out of Seattle?" Logan asked tensely. "How's that going to be normal for her?"_

_ "Logan's right. As much as you may think it's safer, it's not going to help Max in the long run."_

_ "Fine, but I'm still watching out for her. Maybe I'll get lucky and she won't see me. Of course, she probably won't even be looking for me," Zach said as he stood. "Guess I should go get to work. Wonder if her roommate made her go home?" _

_"Knowing Max as we do, what do you think?" Logan asked, irritated that he couldn't be the one to watch Max. He would be lying if he said he trusted Zach. Right now Zach wanted one thing: to keep Max safe and whether he believed it or not, Logan highly doubted that dragging her out of Seattle would keep her safe. Max wasn't someone that would just follow anyone blindly. Forcing her to go would only make her mad and she'd probably try to run away from Zach no matter how good his intentions might be. _

_"I think she'll be at work chewing on Sketchy," Zach said smiling. "Maybe she'll kick the crap out of him. If she doesn't I will."_

_ "Zach, I don't think Max would be happy if you did that to any of her friends. She seems to like them," Bling commented. "Now, we all have work to do, so I suggest we all get to it." _

_"Yes, boss," Logan said dryly. "Zach, keep her safe. She means a lot to people. Don't let her get hurt because you're more interested in getting Lydecker."_

_ "You are not one to talk," Zach told him. "I'll do what's right, which is protecting Max. You need to shut up and deal with it." _

_"One of these days, Hot Shot, she's going to kick your butt. I only hope I'm there to see it," Bling said as he watched Zach walk out of the room. "I only hope Logan is too."_

_ "What was that last bit?" Logan asked as he turned to wheel out of the room. "I think you just admitted that you dislike Max's dear friend Zach."_

_ "I understand that they come from the same project, but that boy is just downright unlikable. Must have gotten an extra dose of the 'obnoxious gene' or something."_

_ "So, you really think Max will get her memory back?" Logan asked Bling as he started typing in a search on head trauma. _

_"We can hope so. It's sort of like you and walking, though; you just never know." _

_"You couldn't have given me false hope?" Logan asked pleadingly. "I don't want to lose her, but if she can't remember us or Manticore I doubt she's just going to stick around for the good of the underlings in Seattle. Plus there is the fact that it really is dangerous for her. If she doesn't get the rest of her memory back at least Zach might be able to keep her safe."_

_ "Don't give up on her," Bling advised. Then he shook his head. "Someday we are just going to have a normal day." _

  
  


_* * * _

_end Part Two _

   [1]: mailto:SARGE2525@HOTMAIL.COM



	3. A Normal Day 3/?

TITLE: A NORMAL DAY

AUTHOR: SARGE

E-MAIL: [SARGE2525@HOTMAIL.COM][1]

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF THE SHOW DARK ANGEL. JAMES CAMERON, CHARLES EGLEE, AND FOX DO. I CLAIM NO OWNERSHIP.

SUMMARY: MAX GOES BACK TO WORK AFTER THE ACCIDENT, BUT RUNS INTO A LITTLE TROUBLE THAT LEADS TO A SOMEWHAT INTERESTING TALK WITH KENDRA.

Max walked up to Normal, a disgusted and somewhat pained look on her face as she leaned up against the counter. 

"You know that your guys have no class, right?' Max asked Normal as she tried to ignore the pounding in her head. She was starting to agree with Kendra that it had been a bad idea to come to work again. Then again the headache might be from all the stuff she had been thinking about. 

"Why? You think you're different?" Normal asked as he sorted through a stack of packages. "Sketchy, Cindy, Herbal, get over here. It's time to earn your paycheck." 

The three scurried over without comment. They were exhausted due to the recent outpouring of energy they had expended in order to try convincing Max to go home sick. It hadn't worked. 

"Normal, can't you see Max is in pain?" Original Cindy objected, giving it one last shot. "You don't send her home now, and she could be out for days." 

"She's assured me that she's fine." Normal answered without looking up. "Now are you going to work, or do I need to start looking for new employees?"

"Aren't you always looking for new employees?" Sketchy asked. "I mean, because most people don't like working for you and such?"

"Just for that you can take these two to the west side," Normal answered as he handed two fairly light packages to Sketchy. "They go to the hospital. Probably more organs to save the lives of those hoodlums."

"Isn't Samantha still in that hospital? You know, because of the last run she took there and one of the said 'hoodlums' shot her?" Original questioned. At Normal's glare and Sketchy's gulp, she shrugged. "I could be wrong."

"Do I get hazard pay for this?" Sketchy asked. "I mean, I think I heard the same thing." 

"Tough luck," Normal answered. "I'm counting you in the same group, only with less money. You can't afford the guns and drugs." 

"Who said anything about them buying the things down there?" Herbal asked, taking on a slightly self-righteous look. "We of faith at least pay for our faith. I resent the comparison they are all about the blood." 

"You heard that right?" Sketchy asked Normal. "He said blood. I think he meant my blood. I think we should stop taking deliveries."

"I'm seeing me writing paychecks, but I don't see me writing yours," Normal replied. "Pip pip pip. Now get lost!" 

Sketchy sighed but jumped onto his bike without another word. He headed off at a slightly slower pace then normal due the accident. His ankle had been slightly twisted, but nothing more then that. He hadn't even gone to the doctor. Just braced his ankle and gone back to work. 

"Max, you can take this to the North High School. They got a textbook for a change," Normal said, handing her the packages. "Two, in fact." 

"Normal, I need a bike," Max responded. "The car totaled mine."

"That's what you get for not letting it total Sketchy," Normal answered. "Fine, pull one out of the back. You better have your own again after payday."

"I'll start looking after work," Max replied before she went to the back. She shoved the packages into her backpack and grabbed a decent-looking bike from the spares rack. She took off, this time being careful of her surroundings and the traffic. After a while she noticed that she naturally took turns that helped her to avoid contact with police and sector guards. She wondered what was up with that.

"Delivery," Max said calmly as she walked into the office of North High School. "Two teachers' textbooks. Comes to a total of 30 bucks."

The office assistant gave her a withering glare before looking back down at her computer and typing a few things in. "Sorry, we don't have clearance to take those for another week," the office assistant responded. "If you would, tell your boss to hold future deliveries for us until we can give clearance. If something happens to the packages at your site you'd have to cover them, however we don't get insurance on them for another week. We can't risk them being on the premises."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Max demanded, somewhat upset. Sure they had problems as the runners, but Normal had made it very clear from day one that you didn't bring packages back unless they were returns. Jam Pony did not hold packages; they delivered them. "We aren't a holding service."

"Well I'm sorry we just can't take it," the assistant answered. Then she looked up at a security camera. "Oh dear." 

Max turned and caught a glimpse of a guy. Why did that guy look so familiar? Then it hit her. It was Zach, and he was following her. She turned and stormed toward the door. This guy was going to explain who he was and why the hell he was following her. 

"Zach!" Max called once she was outside the building. Zach was nowhere to be seen so he might have already beat it, but something told her that he was still watching. "Come on. Why are you hiding? We saw you. Bet she's inside calling the police right now. I think I'll wait here and file you for being a stalker."

Zach dropped gracefully from the roof of the school to stand next to her. It was only two stories, but Max was still slightly surprised. He had made that look natural.

"You can't be around the police," Zach said in a slightly panicked tone. "You don't understand how dangerous that is."

"Then I guess you shouldn't have been stalking me," Max answered. She sat down on a bench holding the undeliverable packages. "I'm sure that the boys in blue will do their best to capture such a deranged citizen." 

"I don't fall under police jurisdiction and neither do you." Zach replied. "Trust me. You don't want to talk to them."

"Then whose jurisdiction do I fall under?" Max questioned, real fear in her eyes as the sirens became noticeable. Zach started to fidget at the sound. "Why should I run?" 

"Oh hell." Zach swore as he grabbed her arm and dragged her after him. He pulled her toward the other side of the street. His goal was to lead them to another street with much more traffic where they could lose themselves. 

"I can't leave Normal's bike there," Max objected as she tried and failed to tug her arm free of Zach's grasp. "He'll kill me." 

Zach glanced at Max who was still tugging on his arm in a vain attempt to get free. He shot her a look of contempt. "How could he fail when you're acting like a day old kitten?" 

Max stopped tugging on his arm in shock. Then shock soon faded into anger; anger that she wasn't going to try and sit on. She formed a loose fist with her free hand and then proceeded to rake what there was of her nails across his face. Zach howled more in surprised shock then in pain and hastily let go of her arm to fend off other attacks.

"Even kittens have claws," Max warned him. "Now go. I'll get out of here as soon as I can. I won't give them a statement. However, don't let me catch you following me again." 

Zach allowed her to go back to the school, melting into the shadows. Lydecker's men wouldn't come down on her, or him, if she didn't give a statement. If she just left quietly then maybe there wouldn't be any problems. Today however, had just proved how much Max needed to be watched, and that she needed her memory back before something beyond bad happened to her. Max was good. If Lydecker got his hands on her and retrained her for the field, Zach knew what the first target would be. 

Zach headed toward a pay phone to call Logan. Max was in trouble, and they needed to find a way to keep her out of danger for the next few days. Clearly her work wasn't going to allow that. Zach paused before he put the quarter in though, as he thought more about it. Max's attempts to get away had been weak. He should have known that normal girls used whatever was sharpest and would be most distracting in a fight. Maybe what Max needed wasn't to be sheltered from the Manticore type of lifestyle, but rather exposed to it more. Zach turned away from the phone and back in the direction he knew Max would be heading. This idea warranted thought more than anything else.

Max had watched Zach fade into the shadows as if he controlled them. The thought that he so easily blended disturbed her, as had her attempts to pull her arm free. Either he had mastered making hard things look easy and had been trying to hold her, or she had been badly mistaken when she had said that she could most likely handle him in a fight. The fight was starting to look more and more appealing, that was if she didn't think it might lead to getting her ass kicked. And right now she just wasn't sure. 

When Max did return to work Normal was yelling at some poor guy who hadn't gotten his package delivered. The poor guy had stopped to ask a girl out instead. 

"What do I pay you for?" Normal asked. The kid looked back at him with a smug expression as if he thought he knew that Normal couldn't fire him. "Oh, that's right. I don't pay you anymore. You are fired." 

"You can't do that! You're already understaffed," the boy pointed out. "Besides, you'd have to fire Sketchy and Max before me. They're the one's that might land Jam Pony their first law suit." 

"Yes, but you see they actually do their runs," Normal answered. "So clear your locker and get out." 

Max decided that waiting for Normal to calm down might take until the next ice age. She definitely needed to talk with Logan and Bling about why Zach had been following her, so she might as well take her chances with Normal now. She walked up to his desk and put the packages down. 

"They wouldn't take them," she told him. "Said something about insurance and that they wouldn't accept them until next week."

"Fine," Normal said as he snatched them and placed them behind the counter. "You're off duty. Get out of here."

Max walked out leaving the bike leaning against the wall without a second thought. She had things to do and people to talk to. For one thing Logan was going to answer some questions, and then Zach was going to answer a whole bunch of them. When Max reached her apartment she wasn't surprised to find Kendra pacing and giving the clock frustrated and worried looks. 

"It's cool," Max told her softly. "I didn't get hit by a car." 

"That's a great improvement over this morning," Kendra answered, smiling as she decided for herself that Max was fine. "So did anything interesting happen while you were on the job?"

"Not a lot," Max answered. "Normal was a jerk, I ran stuff. Nearly got kidnaped, clawed Zach across the face. Like I said, nothing much."

"What!?" Kendra asked in surprise. "Could you repeat that last part?"

"It was nothing big," Max answered. "I'm going to talk to Logan and Zach later. Do you think I can trust them?" 

Kendra had to do a retake. It was clear that Max wasn't going to let her go crazy over the fact that someone had tried to kidnap her. What had been that last part about Zach? Did she mean that it had been Zach who had tried it? What a jerk! 

"Max, when you first walked in that door, I could have given you crystal clear answer," Kendra answered after a minute or so. "Now I just don't know what to say. Logan I'd trust for sure, but Zach... I've never met him before now, and what I've seen I don't like."

"Well, apparently I've met him before, and apparently we were good friends. Maybe if I knew what our connection was in the first place..." Max answered. "I mean, I don't remember either one of them, but Zach's the one following me and jumping from buildings."

"So you can't remember either one of them, which is why you're having problems trusting them," Kendra summed up. "Plus the fact that Zach's following you and jumping from buildings. Sorry, Max, but it makes sense to me. Guess you'll just have to make up your mind after talking to them." 

"Wonderful," Max said as she flopped onto the beaten down couch. "I'd rather just get my memory back. Things would be so much easier."

"Even then, Max, life isn't a picnic," Kendra answered. "You had problems. Which is why I agree that you need to talk to Logan." 

"What do you know about them?" Max asked suddenly. "What do you know about what I've lost?" This was the first time that Max could almost feel a void where memories used to be. She searched for her childhood years and had almost no memories except of a girl named Lucy. Even those memories were somewhat dull and didn't explain the feeling she always seemed to have of being hunted. Even now Max could feel a vague feeling of danger, of a need to stay moving and stay out of sight. 

"Not much," Kendra answered as she gestured to the corner where a Ninja motorcycle sat. "I know that you have that. It's the love of your life, Max. No really. You'd have a cow if it got scratched." 

"Wonderful," Max said as she stood and walked over to it. She examined it with her eyes, trying to recall anything about it. Even just when she had gotten it. However, nothing came to mind, and now all she knew was that she owned it. "I don't remember anything. Not one thing. For example, why do I have a motorcycle?" 

"Because it goes very fast, and you like that?" Kendra questioned hopefully. "I don't know. You're Max. You've always kept something hidden."

"Great, so now I've forgotten what that thing I kept hidden is, and I've forgotten probably anything and everything remotely related to it. Plus I have Zach telling me that not knowing what I've forgotten might get me killed. In fact I think he's almost sure of it."

"That's why you need to talk to them," Kendra said. "I think Logan may know a lot more then I do. I'd even bet that Logan may know more than half of what you're missing. I don't know what Zach would know, but he seems to think he's important." 

"Well, I guess I should head out now," Max said as she started toward the door. "I'll come home tonight no matter what. I'm sure I'll need a night to think over what they say."

"Just be careful. I've gotten a vibe of fear off Logan about your safety; one that Zach keeps reinforcing. Try to stick to populated places where you won't be noticed, but if someone tries something they will be," Kendra advised. "Good luck"

"Thanks," Max answered as walked out the door. Once outside, she headed in what she was pretty sure was the direction of Logan's apartment. Max had a feeling that Zach was still following her, which might save her the trouble of having to look for him. Then again if he wasn't still following her, she hoped she got lucky and he was at Logan's. She had absolutely no idea where she would begin to look for Zach if he wasn't with Logan. 

  
  


* * * 

end part three 

   [1]: mailto:SARGE2525@HOTMAIL.CO,



	4. A Normal Day 4/?

TITLE: A NORMAL DAY

AUTHOR: SARGE

E-MAIL: [SARGE2525@HOTMAIL.COM][1]

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DARK ANGEL. JAMES CAMERON, CHARLES EGLEE, AND FOX DO. 

SUMMARY: LOGAN AND ZACH REALIZE JUST HOW DANGEROUS MAX'S SITUATION IS AND TRY TO CONVINCE HER TO LET THEM PROTECT HER.

Logan watched Zach pace around his small computer office where he operated his "Eyes Only" news bulletins. Zach's pacing was very similar to a jungle cat's and Logan realized that he was not much safer around Zach than he would have been around the cat. 

"So let me get this straight," Logan began after watching Zach pace for another few seconds. "Max not only noticed that you were following her and made it very clear that she didn't like it, but she also almost turned you into the police?"

"Yes," Zach answered, a snarl forming on his face. "Then when I tried to get her out of the situation she tugged on my arm like she was a five-year-old girl trying to run away from a parent who was going to scold her. When I didn't let go she slashed me with her nails." 

Logan noticed then with mild interest that this was the only time a slightly pleased look came over Zach's face. Logan imagined that it was because he was grateful Max had used creativity. Even if she wasn't the same old Max, she wasn't going to blindly follow where people led her... or tried to drag her.

"So, if one just one of Lydecker's personally trained soldiers tried to take her, what odds would you give her?" Logan asked. He had to know. If Zach gave her zero odds Logan was going to panic, and he already knew that wouldn't be helpful. 

"I'd give her a pretty good chance of getting away," Zach answered. "Just because she'd respond to it unlike any other one of us would. She'd have no clue what was going on and therefore would surprise him in vain attempts to get lose, until she surprises herself. Then I believe she might handle the situation."

"That's not really what I wanted to hear," Logan answered truthfully. Still, what Zach had said made it seem slightly possible. "What are the chances of that happening?"

"Who knows?" Zach said as he continued to pace about. "All I know is that right now Max is this close to running away from us. If that happens I'd give Lydecker a fairly good chance of having her back within the year."

"True, but that's a year she would have to get her memory back," Logan reminded. "Once she gets it back she'd be able to handle it." 

"Depends on how much had been exposed," Zach answered, giving Logan a wary look. "If Lydecker knew too much by then, the only solution would be for her to leave and start a new life." 

Logan didn't like that at all, but recent events had made it clear that Max leaving was a good plan should Lydecker ever get too close to her. Logan knew that Max was in already in danger because Lydecker was almost positive that she was in Seattle. Logan also knew that there had been increased Military interest in Seattle lately. All violent outbreaks were being analyzed for the possibility of a Manticore involvement. Logan knew that Zach was mostly interested in the safety of his sibs; especially Max. He also suspected that Zach didn't think of Max as his sibling, which genetically was true. They were only related in their own minds, which Logan hoped would remain in Max's eyes. 

"So what are our options?" Logan asked Zach. "I've been reading up on head trauma, and she does have a good chance of regaining her memory. But according to the books, if it's going to happen it could take up to two years. After that there really isn't any hope."

"What about simply regaining pieces of it?" Zach questioned. "Are those better odds? I'm thinking she'll believe the whole truth from us if she remembers at least part of it for herself." 

"No, actually and I found this to be surprising. The chances are greater that Max would regain her full memory and not just pieces of it. When she does, some things may be missing, or not as clear as they were before, but for the most part if it comes back it should be complete." 

"So until then we just have to keep watching her," Zach said. "She's not going to like it very much if she knows about it though." 

"I think we knew that already," Logan answered as he checked the security system over on his apartment quickly. Max had gotten off work two hours ago; he had hopes that she would stop by to talk to him. "So all we have to do is convince her that letting us watch out for her is a good thing." 

"I think in her current state of mind she'd be more prone to calling it stalking," Zach responded as he paused in his pacing for the first time. "I don't think she likes that idea. At least based on what she's said to me."

"Max has to have questions," Logan observed. "I mean, she has to be wondering why we think she's in mortal danger without knowing what she doesn't remember. She has to wonder why we even care so much. I gather we didn't make a very good impression when she woke up." 

"We have to answer them carefully," Zach warned as he began to pace again. He didn't want to risk exposing the others just so that he could save Max. Plus he didn't really like this Max. She didn't remember him, she didn't fight, she wasn't really all that interesting. Plus she had an attitude and the mouth to go with it. Truthfully she had the mouth and such before, but she seemed to at least slightly respect Zach at that point it time and didn't make as many comments. "We answer in the wrong way and she may just think we're the danger to her and take off. Even without her Manticore knowledge, I don't want to have to hunt her down."

"So what are we going to tell her?" Logan asked. "Max, you're not really human, but you were created by the government to be a soldier capable of killing men with the flick of your pinky finger. I don't know about you, but I have no urge to become an inmate of a mental ward." 

"The government would get a hold of you before you could be admitted," Zach answered absently. "Though I think something similar may do the trick." 

Logan could tell that Zach had an idea and when Zach was suddenly typing away on the computer faster than Logan had thought he could Logan smiled briefly. Truth be told, with Zach around Logan highly doubted Lydecker really had all that good a chance at getting Max. 

  
  


******************************************************************************

Max entered Logan's apartment complex and gave a sigh of relief. She had managed to find it without any major mishaps. Plus while she had been walking she had been able to think about what she wanted to ask Logan and Zach, and where she wanted the answers to lead her. While her top choice would be getting her memory back, she realized that getting it back the same day she lost it was highly unlikely. At the same time she hoped to at least learn enough so that she could keep herself out of trouble until it did return. As Max reached the elevator it occurred to her that Logan lived in the penthouse suit and you couldn't just push the button the elevator to get there, you needed a key. Which she didn't have. 

"Can this day get any worse?" Max muttered absently to herself as she looked for some sort of button she could buzz in order to tell Logan she was here. Luckily for Max, Bling had decided that he wasn't going to simply slip out of Logan's life until this catastrophe with Max blew over. For one thing ,Bling was a trained Physical Therapist and had taken some basic medical courses on a number of other subjects. While Head Trauma hadn't been one of them, he did have connections, and he knew the phone number for the police should Max's friend Zach decide to kill Logan because he got irritated.

"Max," Bling exclaimed in shock as he entered the elevator and found her looking for Logan's call button. "Come to see Logan?"

"If I can manage to tell him I'm here so I can get up to his floor, yes," Max answered, irritation clear on her face as she glared at him. "Why are you here?"

"Because I chose to come," Bling answered, smiling as her expression just got more frustrated. "You should thank me for showing up; I have the key." With that Bling pulled out the key, inserted it, then pressed the button. They were soon on the way up to Logan's floor. 

"I have a question," Max announced hesitantly after a few seconds. "How well do you know Zach?"

"Army brat?" Bling asked, but then went on. "Not that well. All I know is that you two were close. He just showed up awhile ago. You weren't too happy about it at first. Apparently he tried to get you to leave Seattle, and when you wouldn't he ditched you. Now I have no idea about your past, but to me it seemed that you were hurting for a day or two after that. Then he showed up again."

"So you have no idea if I should trust him?" Max asked with a sigh. "Does anyone know Zach better than I'm supposed to?"

"Trust him? I wouldn't trust him with a nail file," Bling responded. "And no, I think you're the only one that actually knows him."

"What about Logan?" Max asked, but then the elevator reached the top floor. "Never mind." 

Bling could tell that Max was nervous, but at the same time was ready for battle with Zach and Logan. Funny how some things you just couldn't lose. Then he added, as an afterthought, that it was really too bad her attitude wasn't one of them either. Things would be so much more pleasant whenever Logan upset her. Not to mention he was sure that Zach would make her worse. He had a way of getting very defensive and high-minded around her, which as Bling knew Max didn't handle very well.

"Hope they can answer your questions, girl," Bling said before heading to the kitchen. "Would you be so kind as to tell Logan that I'm here and I'm making you all tea?"

"Sure," Max answered. "No problem." 

Zach had heard both the elevator and Max's voice so even though his back was toward the door he was slightly prepared when she walked into the room. Logan on the other hand had been rather absorbed with one of his other computers; fixing a bug that had just popped up. 

"Max," Logan said as he looked at his security monitors. The screens were still empty, and he mentally berated himself for being so lax. "How'd you get up here?"

"Elevator," Max answered. "Why? Is there another way I should be aware of."

"About three," Zach answered as he turned. "However, those are rather unconventional." 

"Bling's here," Max told Logan. "He said he's going to make tea." 

"And that answer's how you got up here without a key," Logan said smiling. "And what exactly does bring you here?"

"Well, the other guys that offered to refresh my memory just didn't interest me. Too dull. They also seemed to think that I enjoyed their awful breath."

Zach had to contain a snarl at that comment. He had an intense desire to know exactly what was going on in Max's life. He'd really like to know if any of the usual Seattle scumbags were a danger to her. That would be typical Max, he thought. Getting involved in something and then completely putting herself in danger because of the amnesia.

"Well, at least you retained some common sense," Zach said once he calmed himself. It wouldn't be wise to goad Max into a fight or cause her to flee in fear. "Not that you had that much in the first place." 

Max glared at Zach after his comment. It sounded somewhat challenging. If Zach had known what was good for him he wouldn't have chosen to be patronizing towards her. Then again, maybe if she had her memory she would know something about Zach other than the fact that he was a patronizing jerk. At least she hoped she did.

"I don't think you should talk to me about common sense," Max suggested mildly, controlling her anger. She reminded herself that she was here to get answers, not to hurt Zach, even though that thought was appealing. "So, you people seem to think that I'm in danger. A lot of it. So much that if you let me out of your sight you think that I'm going to killed on the job. Come on. Normal didn't even give me the run to the west side." 

Logan who actually knew the physical danger of the west side breathed a sigh of relief. Then again, he knew that if Max had been sent back there Zach would have been very displeased with Normal. It was a really good thing he hadn't done that, Logan decided as he paused to collect his thoughts about what to tell Max. Just follow the plan, he reminded himself.

"Max, you were involved with the military for awhile, and so was Zach. That's how you know each other. You sort of became like a brother and a sister." Logan started. Mentioning that Zach was like a sibling to her was definitely done on purpose.

"We weren't that close," Zach objected as he glared at Logan. He had already strongly disliked the man for his influence on Max, but this was getting to be over the top. Soon Zach might lose his temper, which wouldn't end well for Logan. Then again, if Max got her memory back, it wouldn't end well for him either. "We were more like really good friends." 

"Your group of soldiers decided to split from the military after seeing some things you shouldn't have. You lost faith that your work was right and fair."

"We got sick of taking orders and being treated like dirt," Zach summed up. "We escaped the compound where they were training us for field Ops. Some of us didn't make it. Those that did have important classified knowledge which the military doesn't want leaked." 

"So let me get this straight. I'm in danger because I quit the military and I know something that's important to them?" Max asked. "How does that put me in danger if I've lost my memory. Plus, aren't there still laws against murder?" 

"They don't apply to them. Or to us," Zach answered, flashing her a predatory grin. "Still wanna go out on your own and let them have a crack at you when you don't remember a thing about it?" 

"I'm not worried yet," Max replied as she turned to Logan. "Finish. There has to be something more than something I simply 'know'. If the don't want it leaked then we don't have a problem. Not many people go by just what others say. They generally want proof."

"They're persistent," Logan answered, deciding to avoid the question for now. He got the feeling that even if Max didn't remember what had happened with Lydecker and his crew, she was still very unlikely to enjoy becoming a science experiment.

"You are the proof Max," Zach answered. "They hunt the eleven of us still free. They are hunting for you every second of every day, of every year. They will not stop. They will know you; we were labeled. The labels are bar codes on the back of our neck." 

"Right," Max said, nodding her head in agreement as if she believed them. However, her voice told the truth. "So, what are you two on?"

Zach groaned. She would choose not to believe him. That stubborn instance on disbelieving the danger. If he hadn't been ready to take action before he was now. Lights were starting to shine.

"Max, please," Logan started to plead. He was interrupted by Bling, who walked in carrying a tray of tea. He set down the tray on a table but didn't leave the room. Logan didn't mind, but he had a feeling that things were going to get ugly on the home front.

"So what did I miss?" Bling asked. "Explain to the little lady exactly why she's going to die?" Bling asked, making it very clear he thought they were overreacting to this. He knew that wasn't helping Max cope with the truth. Realistically Logan and Zach knew that if Lydecker found her he wasn't likely to kill her. However, out of a deep urge to protect Max, they seemed to think it best to scare her into safety. They knew the danger would still be there, but they were willing to risk allowing Max some freedom even then. Surprisingly it had been Zach who objected most to just locking her up someplace until everything came back to her. 

"They spit some shit out about how the military was hunting me because I knew something," Max told Bling. She paused then added, "That's what they said at first anyway. Zach decided it would be more fun to tell me that I was what the military wanted. He said that I had knowledge about what went on and that I had the proof because I was it."

"Not quite the truth," Bling observed as he looked over at Logan and Zach. They looked back at him with shock on their faces. Then he changed his look to stern and took on a commanding tone. "Shame on you boys. How's she supposed to get her memory back if you're telling her lies about her past? She'll try to connect to those memories your feeding her, and they won't be there." 

While Logan felt guilt at once for this, he could see that it was not going to go over well with Zach at all. In fact, he had a feeling that Zach was likely to get sick of playing good non-threatening member of the Manticore team very soon, and then all hell would break lose. Disastrous hell most likely.

"Bling, can Zach and I have a word with you?" Logan asked as he started toward the door. He was quite surprised when Max grabbed his chair and pulled him back. When he was back where he started she locked the wheels and sat back, still very angry with both of them. More so since Bling had entered and given his insight.

"Nobody is leaving this room. Not until I get the truth," Max announced as she stood and went to lean against the wall beside the door.

"Bling is going to tell me when you lie again. The second you do I walk out this door, and I don't come back. Any questions?"

  
  


* * * 

  
  


   [1]: mailto:SARGE2525@HOTMAIL.COM



End file.
